


When the power goes out...

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Football | Soccer, I don't really know anything about soccer forgive me, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: When the power goes out some of the digidestened get together to play a game of soccer. To everyone's surprise, Izzy is better than anyone thought he would be.





	When the power goes out...

**Author's Note:**

> My working title for this was "Playing With Balls", and that's what my doc was named, but I was afraid that might not qualify as an okay title, even though they DO play with soccer balls.

It was a typical day in Tai and Izzy's apartment. Izzy sat in the corner of their living room working on his desktop computer, wearing tan shorts, and an orange shirt, while Tai sat on the blue couch playing video games in brown pants and a blue shirt.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the power went off.

“NO!!!” Both guys yelled at once.

“I was JUST about to finally beat this game...” Tai moped, slumping back in his recliner.

“I was just about to solve a puzzle Gennai sent me that might lead to peace in the digital world. Now I'll have to start all over again...”

Tai frowned. “I'm sorry. Too bad you don't still have your pineapple laptop. It would still have power.”

“Yes...” Izzy said, narrowing his eyes, with a smirk. “Too bad my boyfriend was playing with his soccer ball inside our college dorm, which broke my laptop.”

Tai put on a sheepish grin. “Well this guy just seems like the worst. At least you have me now.”

Izzy rolled his eyes, just about to comment, when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the message, which he read out loud for Tai.

“We're sorry, but you are experiencing a power outage due to an overloaded transformer. We hope to have your power restored by 9PM. - Odaiba Power.”

“Well that sucks.” Tai said, standing up, and walking over to his boyfriend's desk. “Why does the power company make Optimus Prime work so hard he overloads??”

Izzy just blinked.

Tai smiled sheepishly. “Well I thought it was funny. Anyway, what should we do then?”

Izzy thought about it a little. “Well, we should get out of the house, since there's no power. Why don't we go to the park and play soccer.”

Tai smiled. “Yeah! Soccer is always the best solution! I'll get my ball and we'll – wait, what?”

“What?” Izzy asked curiously.

Tai just stared at his boyfriend. “Y-you... want to play soccer?”

Izzy shrugged. “Why not?”

Tai grinned a little. “Well you've never shown any signs of interest in soccer...”

Izzy crossed his arms, and turned away in his computer chair.

“Tai, why was I at camp with you guys, when we went to the digital world?”

“Because you met Sora and I through soccer club- Okay, but didn't you say that you HAD to join it, it was that or gym?”

“True that was why I initially joined.” Izzy said nodding. “But I eventually enjoyed the sport. Watching the way your body moved while you played. It made me enjoy it.”

Tai smirked. “Sounds like you were just enjoying me doing my thing.”

Izzy turned around, blushing. “Well, we'll just see! Let's go have a match!”

“Alright!” Tai said, getting his ball out of the closet, and heading for the front door. Izzy followed him.

“But Izzy...” Tai said, as they made their way into the hallway. “If you liked soccer so much, why didn't you ever tell me?”

As they walked outside of the building, they noticed that it was such a nice day. Blue sky with a few bright clouds. Not too hot for soccer.

“Well, I enjoy it Tai, but it's still low on my priority list, you know? Usually I'm doing research on the digital world. That's about 80% of my time. Then I have you, and spending time with you, so what time does that leave?”

Tai nodded. He was still unsure though.

Suddenly Tai stopped with a thought. “Should we call Davis and Ken to see if they want to join us?”

Izzy crossed his arms with a huff. “You think that I won't be any good, so you want to make sure you have someone to play a decent game with after I give up?”

“No no!” Tai said, waving his hands in the air, though the thought had occurred to him. “With just two of us, we can't have a real game, you know? If would just be one of us kicking and the other trying to block. But if we call them, maybe they will want to be the goalies? And maybe we can let them play a little with us being the goalie.”

Izzy uncrossed his arms, and put them down, thinking about it.

“Well... I was looking forward to playing with just you, but you bring up a good point. Okay, let's call them.”

“Okay!” Tai said, pulling out his cell phone, and dialing his friend's number, and put it on speakerphone.

After a few rings, Ken answered, also on speakerphone.

“Hello?” Ken said, curiously.

“WHAT?!” They could hear Davis' voice in the background. “HOW IS THE PHONE WORKING WITHOUT POWER?!”

Tai and Izzy looked at each other with a grin, as they heard Ken sigh.

“The battery in the phone is charged... just like if we left the house and it wasn't plugged in...”

“I know that!” Davis responded, annoyed. “But how is it working if the satellite towers don't have power??”

Izzy shook his head. He couldn't decide if that helped Davis' case, or made it worse.

“Anyway...” Ken said. “What's up, Tai?”

“Izzy's here too.” Tai said, letting him know he wasn't the only one that could hear him. “Since the power is out, did you and Davis wanna go to the park with us and play soccer?”

Davis answered for the both of them.

“YEAH! We'll meet you there!”

“Guess that answers that...” Ken replied. “But how will it work, since it's just three of us?”

“Izzy is gonna play too!”

Ken chuckled. “Yeah, and Cody is going to start eating Knoppers instead of Hanuta.”

XxXxXxX

“Achoo!” Cody sneezed.

“Cody, are you getting sick?” His grandfather asked. “Because I have the best medicine for you: Prune Juice!!!”

XxXxXxXxX

“No really.” Tai said. “He said he wants to play with us. We thought you two could be goalies. Of course we'll let you play too and we'll be the goalies at some point.”

“Alright we'll be there soon.” Ken said, hanging up.

As they kept walking, Izzy continued to think about Ken.

"Tai? Was it just me or did Ken not really sound excited to play soccer with us?"

Tai shrugged. "Maybe he's tired, or maybe he was planning on having..." Tai winked as he continued. "...Alone time with Davis, and the mention of soccer just took over for Davis. You know how he gets about soccer."

Izzy grinned. "Yeah, he's almost as bad as you!"

Tai chuckled, and they kept walking.

XxXxXxXxXx

After everyone got to the soccer field, they decided who would do what. Tai and Ken where on a team, with Ken blocking the goal, while Izzy and Davis was on the other team, with Davis blocking the goal. Tai was trying to get past Davis, and Izzy was trying to get past Ken.

"Does anyone have a coin to flip to see who has the ball first?"

Tai was surprised Izzy knew that's how it started.

"I have one!" Davis said, pulling an American quarter out of his pocket, and bringing it to Tai. "Izzy, we should call Tails."

Ken looked at his boyfriend skeptically, but Izzy nodded in agreement.

Tai flipped the coin in the air, caught it, and turned it over on his wrist.

"It's tails!" Tai exclaimed.

"Woo hoo!" Davis exclaimed.

"Tai..." Ken said, in a serious tone, causing all three to turn and look at Ken. "Turn the coin over."

Tai did what he was told, surprised to find that it was a double sided coin.

"Davis..." Ken said, sounding a little annoyed. "You promised me you wouldn't use that anymore."

Davis smiled sheepishly. "On you. I never promised not to use it on Tai."

Ken rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at how incorrigible his boyfriend was.

“Let's just say Davis won. I want Izzy to have the ball first anyway.” Tai said, as he was curious to see how Izzy did. Tai then looked to Ken. “Ken? Will you do the countdown and yell go for us?”

Ken nodded. “Sure.”

As they got in place, Tai decided he was going to give Izzy a 3 second head start, as he was really curious how his boyfriend would do.

“Okay, everyone ready?” Ken yelled.

“Ready!” Everyone said, enthusiastically.

“THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!”

As Tai stood still, Izzy quickly kicked the ball around Tai, and kicked it straight into the goal, before Tai or Ken could even process what happened.

As Ken and Tai just looked at each other, jaws on the ground, Davis hadn't even processed that it was Izzy who made the shot.

“COME ON TAI!” Davis yelled, annoyed. “WHAT KIND OF DEFENCE WAS THAT?!”

Tai clenched his fists, and turned around to Davis. “I'll get it next time!”

They reset, putting the ball back in the middle of the field.

“Alright, not going easy on him now....” Tai thought to himself, as he backed up a few steps.

Ken started to countdown again. “THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!”

Tai ran to the ball, but as he kicked it, he slipped! The ball went right to Izzy, who then dribbled the ball past where Tai was trying to get back up, and then kicked to the goal. This time, Ken was able to react, but still wasn't able to block it in time.

“COME ON TAI! DON'T GO EASY ON HIM!!!”

Izzy turned back around, to see Tai finally standing back up.

“Tai? Are you going easy on me?”

Tai shook his head. “I admit on the first play I wanted to give you a few second head start, but this fall was an accident.”

Izzy nodded, with an unusually evil smirk. “Should I give you a head start?”

Tai was unsure how to take that. He wasn't used to this competitive side of Izzy.

They continued to play for a half hour. During that time, Izzy surprisingly dominated the game. He scored five goals, where as Tai only scored two.

Tai hated to admit it, but with Izzy walking on the field for the first time, and doing this well, it made himself question how good he really was.

After that, they were all getting tired, especially Izzy, who, though seemed to be very good, was still out of shape for prolonged sports. They all wanted to quit for the day, but, Davis insisted he be allowed to play.

“Come on Davis...” Ken said, exhausted. “We are all tired, lets just take a break.”

“No way Ken!” Davis said, with a smirk. “I wanna play! Besides, I know you, once you sit down you'll be too tired!”

Ken sighed, eyeing the benches at the end of the field, how inviting they looked.

“Can't you just... play with yourself?”

Davis put a mischievous grin on his face.

“Ken, playing with myself is fun and all, but it's much much more fun if you're playing with my balls instead, helping me score the goal.”

Ken turned a dark shade of red, while Tai chuckled, and Izzy just watched awkwardly.

Ken was about to speak, when Tai interjected.

“Why don't we just play one round, okay?”

Ken sighed in defeat. He knew it was the only way to make Davis happy.

“All right, let's get in place then.”

Davis and Ken went back to the center of the field, with Tai and Izzy at the goals. Davis was trying to get past Tai while Ken was trying to get past Izzy.

“Who kicks off?” Tai called out.

Ken just wanted to get this over with.

“Davis can.” Ken said, with a sigh.

“Nah!” Davis said, with a smirk. “It's more fun when you start and I get it away from you!”

Ken shook his head. “We'll see.”..

“Okay...” Tai called out. “THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!”

Ken came at the ball at an angle, and made it look like he was going to kick the ball a certain direction, but then, he kicked it in the opposite direction. He ran past Davis, and kicked it to the goal. As it flew toward the goal, Izzy blocked it with his chest.

Tai was really impressed with the block. His insecurities went away for a moment, as he was suddenly just proud of his other half.

“Great block Izzy!” Tai cheered.

Izzy smiled at the compliment, as Davis got to the ball, and kicked it back down the field. He then kicked the ball into the goal. Tai tried his best to block the ball, but he just barely missed it.

“Good job Davis!” Tai said, cheering.

“Thanks!” Davis said, excitedly. As they all started make their way to the wooden benches.

Izzy felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the message:

“Power Has Been Restored.” He said out loud.

“Woo hoo!” Davis said, “Back to video games!”

Ken rolled his eyes. “Would you guys want to go get something to eat somewhere?”

Tai nodded. “I should go home and take a shower, since I slid in the dirt... but then we should!”

Izzy grinned a little. “No offense, and also speaking for myself: I think we all need a shower.”

“Very true.” Ken said. “Meet for dinner in an hour?”

“Sounds good!” Davis agreed.

XxXxXxXxX

Tai stood in the shower, just letting the water wash over him. He was thinking about Izzy's skills. He had started off being a little depressed because of it, but the more he thought about it, the more he was just proud of his boyfriend. He was really talented. He wished they had played already, but Izzy was right, they had been busy, usually.

The shower was a walk in, and had a little more space than most home showers. It had brown tiles, a marble floor, and a bench.

Tai was just about to reach for the soap, when the curtain on the shower was pulled back.

There was Izzy, standing naked.

“Mind if I join you? Save time?”

Tai smirked. “You know what usually happens when you join me in the shower.”

“Exactly. But it saves time if we're already in the shower, we can clean up quicker, and be on time for dinner.”

“I like the way you think, Izzy.”

Izzy jumped into the shower, behind Tai. 

Before Tai could react, Izzy reached around his boyfriend, pulling him close. Feeling Izzy's chest, rubbing against Tai's back was already getting Tai excited, not to mention Izzy's hardening manhood rubbing against his butt cheek.

Izzy reached, with both hands, and rubbed Tai's pecs, before reaching his nipples, rubbing around them, and pinching them. 

“Ahh!” Tai moaned, and arched his back causing more friction with Izzy's chest.

Izzy continued to fondle Tai's chest with his left hand, and slowly slippled lower with his right, making a trail with his finger, down his torso, over his belly, then lower, playing with Tai's hair, until Izzy's fingers finally reached it's goal: Tai's dick. He moved past it though, to cup his balls a little. He simultaneously gave his balls a gentle squeeze, while pinching a nipple.

Tai moaned again, causing more friction with Tai's back and Izzy's chest.

Izzy got an evil thought.

“Well Tai, I have your balls and your nipple, seems like you're at my mercy!”

Izzy then positioned his dick at the edge of Tai's cheeks.

“IZZY?!” Tai said – more-so about the lack of lube than anything – though Izzy didn't usually top, either.

Izzy moved his dick back to where it was, with a chuckle. “I couldn't help myself...”

Tai sighed, but didn't have much time to relax, as Izzy then let go of his balls, and wrapped his hand around Tai's shaft, and began stroking.

Tai moaned as the water made both Izzy's hand, and his dick slick.

As Izzy continued to stroke Tai, Izzy kept moving, causing his chest and dick to drag on Tai's backside.

As Tai moaned again, Izzy moved over slightly, so that his now rock hard dick, was stretched out the side of Tai's butt, and thigh, and he began thrusting himself.

Tai was in heaven. Between how slick Izzy's hand felt, Izzy's chest partially in his back, and Izzy's dick in his side, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Izzy increased his speed, and whispered in Tai's ear.

“Mmmm... Your manhood is so prodigious...”

Tai moaned again and tensed a little. Izzy could tell he was close.

Izzy continued. “I can't wait to feel your cum in my hands... and stroke it all over your-”

That was all Tai needed. He came. Izzy continued to stroke him, until Tai giggled. 

“Okay okay, I'm milked dry!”Tai giggled, as he sat down on the bench in the shower.

“That was hot.” Tai said, with a smirk. “Dirty talk, huh? That's new....”

Izzy blushed. “I had been thinking about trying it, but I was embarrassed.”

“Well it was good.” Tai said, with a smile. Then he gestured toward himself. “Come closer.”

Izzy stepped closer, and without warning, Tai leaned forward, and put Izzy's tip in his mouth.

Izzy moaned in surprise as Tai continued began licking around the tip before taking more of the shaft in his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times before releasing his dick from his mouth.

Izzy looked down in confusion. 

Tai smirked. “We aren't facing the water anymore. I had to get it slick. But I need my mouth free.”

Without warning, Tai reached his hand up and began stroking Izzy.

Izzy moaned as Tai reached up and started to fondle his balls.

“Mmmm...” Tai said, “Nice balls....”

Izzy moaned, realizing Tai was doing dirty talk.

“Just like the ones you kicked around today...”

Izzy stared. What?

“Oh yeah... cum all over my face! That's the goal you wanna score now...”

“Tai... I....”

“That's right, cum in my hand... you're not playing with your balls alone like Davis....”

HUH?! What was he talking about Davis....?

“Tai?”

“Yeah, your balls will have cum dribbled all over them soon, just like the soccer balls were dribbled all day...”

“TAI.”

Only then did Tai realize there was a problem. - and that even though he was still stroking, Izzy was going soft.

“What's wrong?”

Izzy didn't know what to say. It was a good try but...

“Maybe you just shouldn't dirty talk...”

Tai frowned. “I'm sorry! Sorry you didn't like it.” He put his hand back to Izzy's dick. “I'll be quiet now and put my mouth to better use...”

“Tai...” Izzy said, with a smile, trying to move past how awkward that was. “The moment has passed, I'm sorry. Let's just get clean.”

“Are you mad at me?” Tai said, standing up.

“No no!” Izzy said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. “But they will be waiting for us soon, We'll have sex later tonight.”

“Okay, fiiine.” Tai said, before looking serious again, as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. “I am so proud of how well you did in soccer today. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tai.” Izzy replied, as they continued to get clean. “And from now on, I'll be happy to play with your balls anytime you like. Just as soon as I get that puzzle Gennai sent me finished!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The double sided coin Davis has was actually used in 02, episode 7.


End file.
